


In the Doghouse

by Pennygirl612



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-26 23:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21108827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennygirl612/pseuds/Pennygirl612
Summary: Muttering to himself, Peter entered the kitchen slamming the back door closed behind him.  Spying his wife standing by the sink washing dishes, he threw up his hands in dismay.  “I can’t work with him another day!” Peter informed her while pointing out the door. “This partnership is over!”





	In the Doghouse

Muttering to himself, Peter entered the kitchen slamming the back door closed behind him. Spying his wife standing by the sink washing dishes, he threw up his hands in dismay. “I can’t work with him another day!” Peter informed her while pointing out the door. “This partnership is over!”

“What’s he done now?” Elizabeth asked wearily. This was the third time in as many days that her husband had shown this level of agitation with his young ward who did seem to end up in the doghouse for one reason or another. While Elizabeth knew he didn’t necessarily seek out trouble, it certainly found him nevertheless. And by the looks of things, he was more than trying her husband’s patience. Watching as Peter rubbed a hand over his face, Elizabeth knew she was going to have to talk him down off the ledge…again.

Peter snorted, “More like what hasn’t he done?!” Seeing Elizabeth roll her eyes, Peter sighed. “El, it’s the same old story. He doesn’t listen to me. Lord knows I can’t trust him and the moment I turn my back he’s into God knows what!” 

Elizabeth sighed. She had known from the start that the unlikely pairing would test Peter’s resolve. With this well-known escape artist, Peter would have to maintain a constant vigilance and keep his ward on a tight leash. He would need to instill discipline and maintain boundaries. In short, he would be taking on a massive responsibility if Peter accepted the deal. Only after careful consideration and a not so gentle nudge from Elizabeth had Peter caved and went to the rescue, saving his new partner from a dead end life behind bars. The deciding factor had been simple. The rewards if they could work successfully as a team outweighed the risks.

“So that’s it? You’re just done?!” His wife questioned him. Her tone made it clear she thought her husband was overreacting. 

“Yeah, I’m done,” Peter confirmed with a nod of his head. Taking notice of her disapproving look, Peter continued making his argument. “Look, El, I know you like him. Hell, I like him, but I can’t-”

“Peter Burke!” Elizabeth exclaimed, cutting Peter off. “You’re a Special Agent of the FBI! You’re telling me you can’t train him?”

“El, I’ve tried!” Peter said practically whining in response.

“Maybe you should try harder.” She calmly informed him.

Peter stared her down, his hands now planted firmly on his hips. “What would you suggest? Neither treats nor punishment have had any effect. I’ve begged. I’ve pleaded. I’ve yelled and threatened. Nothing works. Nothing seems to get through to him. At the end of the day, the little shit still does whatever he pleases without any concern for the consequences of his actions.” 

El frowned. “Peter, your relationship is still new and he’s unsure of his place here—unsure of where he stands with you. Right now, all he knows is that at any moment you could revoke his deal and put him back behind bars. Trust is not a one-way street, you know?!”

“El, he’s a complete menace,” Peter grumbled. “Nothing more than a con and a thief!”

El laughed, “You make him sound like he’s Al Capone or some hardened criminal! He has a good heart, Peter. You wouldn’t have brought him home if you thought otherwise.”

Peter narrowed his eyes at his wife and waited for her laughter to cease. “He’s fooled you, El. He’s conned you with that baby face of his and those deceptively innocent blue eyes.”

Her frown returned. “Need I remind you that no one has ever believed in him. No one has ever given him a chance.” Folding her arms across her chest, Elizabeth voice was adamant, “Hon-you can’t give up on him!”

Peter was not swayed by her plea. “El, I’ve made up my mind. At the very least, he’s getting a new handler.”

“You could do that? Just turn him over to someone else?” El said in disbelief.

Peter sighed. “El, come on. Do you think this is easy for me? It’s what needs to be done. You know he’s literally destroying our lives!”

El was silent for a moment and then made one last ditch effort to change Peter’s mind. “You know over the years Neal has messed up a lot. You’ve always given him a second chance. How’s this any different?”

“Seriously?” Peter asked, his voice rising in pitch. Then he started ticking things off with his finger. “Well for starters, Neal never chewed up my briefcase. Neal never dug holes in the yard just so he could bury my shoes. Neal never kept me awake all night—well, not with his howling anyway. Neal never-”

“-peed on your badge?” Elizabeth asked while staring out the kitchen window into the backyard. 

Peter hurriedly stepped past her and opened the door. He froze at the sight of the small Dachshund whose back leg was cocked high in the air and a steady stream of urine was raining down on what appeared to be Peter’s leather badge case. 

“Damn it, Duke! Stop that!” 

Duke failed to comply. Instead, he simply stared back in defiance at Peter until he had finished his business. Then he proudly kicked up grass before trotting away to the back area of the yard where he proceeded to start digging a fresh hole. 

Agitated, Peter pinched his nose and rubbed his eyes before turning back to his wife. “My God, I’ve never seen anyone with such complete disregard for authority! I can’t possibly turn him over to another handler!” 

“What are you going to do?” Elizabeth asked in concern. “Peter, you can’t send him back to the shelter!”

“Of course not,” Peter assured her while pulling out his phone. “I’m sending his mischievous, disrespectful ass to the big house." At Elizabeth’s confused expression, Peter continued. “Duke can go live with June.”


End file.
